


Winspector's job

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, メタルヒーローシリーズ | Metal Hero Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	Winspector's job

_Millions of years ago_

"So how are things for now?"

"Good, people are happy that the war is over, but there's still adjusting to be done"

"Inferno?"

"Keeping an eye out for fires, now then  _Meister_  shouldn't you let the leaders know about your decision in regards to that identity?"

"Going, make sure Inferno takes care of himself"

"Will do...than again I need to back him up"

"Right you take care of that I'll see if it's trouble we don't need"

"Will do"

It would turn out that the fire was caused by left over explosive devices from the war that had been accidentally set off by several kids

_Present_

Clair was informed that she could take a break and so she quickly took off her helmet and sat down where she was, a few minutes later another firefighter came by and offered her a cigarette

"Smoke?"

"Nope, never have never will, but I will take a water if you have one"

"Go right on ahead, you need it after being in the fire for the longest"

"Yeah, could also use some food now that I think about it"

Clair grabs food and while eating keeps an eye on the situation, unlike most, which was confusing to everyone but a select few who deliberately spoke in Japanese

*Keeping watch like Inferno?*

*Yep...though I wonder something, what if...hang on there's some phone calls I need to make*

*About what?*

*You don't want to know actually, not yet anyways*

Clair brings out a phone and then speaks in a language only she could, Cybertronian

*Hey Jazz, I know you're not fond of him but I need Meister and his team...I remember the story you guys told me years ago about right after the fighting stopped and need you guys to make sure that there aren't any explosives making this situation worse...tell him he needs to let me know it's him because I have been all over the place so much that I can barely tell which way is up, forget about recognizing family at the moment...okay bye*

Ultimately explosives were never found but it still took time for things to settle enough that Clair and the Winspector team could go home especially with them doing double duty rescuing civilians trapped behind fire lines, rescuing their fellow rescue workers and keeping people out of the danger zone, which meant they were under close watch for heat exhaustion, more than regular firefighters as it would turn out


End file.
